


Star Trek AOS Drabbles - Het

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with various het pairings in the Star Trek Alternate Original Series movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek AOS Drabbles - Het

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda Grayson doesn't believe in love at first sight. This could be TOS as well as XI. For iulia_linnea, who wanted Sarek/Amanda, first sight.

Glimpse

Amanda Grayson had never believed in love at first sight. The very notion seemed frivolous, possibly childish, and certainly unlikely in the extreme. One might feel immediately _attracted_ to someone, she conceded readily, but physical desire did not equate to love.

Her first glimpse of the Vulcan ambassador did nothing to change her mind. He was handsome, certainly, allowing for his alien appearance, with those pointed ears, slanted eyebrows, and green- tinged skin. What Amanda felt was not love, however, but instead a rather impish desire to tease the solemn man and see if she could persuade him to smile.


End file.
